


The Question

by PrincessAddieJ



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAddieJ/pseuds/PrincessAddieJ
Summary: A small snippet of the future, in which Addie is 19, Sam is 20, and the Goblin King is . . . Frustrated ;)





	1. Chapter 1

His palms were sweaty as he made a fist to knock on the heavy door. How odd. Though he was by no means fearless, Sam had found himself in the midst of chaotic and often scary situations before this moment – some would say worse than this moment – and not once had his body allowed the emotion to betray him. And yet, here he was, only wanting a simple answer to an admittedly not so simple question, and his hands were damp before he could even get the words out. It did not bode well for the success of this meeting.

Regardless, he dried his hands as best he could, and knocked on a polished oaken door as if he was not very suddenly terrified of the person on the other side of it.

“Enter,” a familiar voice commanded in a low growl.

‘Enter,’ he repeated in his own mind. Who talks like that?

Oh, right. Jareth.

The Goblin King was seated behind an ornate desk cluttered with papers in various languages the boy didn’t understand. Thankfully, he did not look angrier than usual when dealing with matters that gave him frequent headaches, and for that, Sam found himself exhaling with relief beyond his control. Jareth did not look up from his work, merely pointing one gloved finger at a well-cushioned chair just in front of the desk, saying only:

“Sit.”

Sam did as he was bid without a thought, but that was always the way. Even when he was younger, the Goblin King never could put much of a scare into him, but it mattered little. Sam had been an only child and an exceptionally behaved one, at that. His parents had more time than they knew what to do with when it came to lavishing attention on him, and he supposed it was one of the reasons he never had a desire to disobey them. It was much the same with Jareth. Sure, if he really thought about it, Sam recognized that he was a powerful fae king that thrived in all things magic, but first and foremost he was just Jareth, the father of his very best friend.

“Has work been difficult on you?” Sam asked carefully. He couldn’t pinpoint why, but the silence was painful for him today.

“Not particularly,” the King drawled, not looking up from a long document he was reading, “just extremely tedious.” Sam only nodded, unsure of the appropriate response for an overburdened ruler.

The silence stretched on for several long minutes, only Jareth’s quill scratching gracelessly against rough parchment providing minor relief. Sam could hardly stand it. He twitched and writhed in the chair uncomfortably but within the parameters of politeness, making it seem as though his limbs may have fallen asleep from lack of movement. It was only when Sam’s foot began to bounce of its own accord some never-ending moments later, Jareth looked up from his work.

“Did you need something, Sam?” He asked, rubbing the base of his chin with able hands.

“Well, yes, actually. I, uh . . . I was hoping we could maybe . . . Talk for a few minutes?” Jareth’s angular features bunched as he watched the mortal boy tic with anxiety.

“You wish to talk with me? About what? Is everything alright at home?”

Despite the fact that Sam’s mother was the one true Champion of Jareth’s labyrinth and he had resolved himself to hating her long ago, he couldn’t help but feel compassion for her son. After all, Sam was Addie’s best friend and a decent human if he had ever seen one.

“Yes, things at home are great. I . . . Um . . . Well, I wanted to talk with you because . . . I had . . . Some . . . Questions.” The last word took at least three full breaths to become coherent, but Jareth remained surprisingly calm.

“Questions?”

“Yes. Well, just one question, really.”

Jareth nodded, leaning back in his seat away from the paperwork to focus solely on Sam.

“I see. I will do my best to answer it to your satisfaction, then.” Sam nodded and attempted valiantly to collect himself.

Before arriving Underground only a short time earlier, he had convinced himself that ‘ripping off the band-aid’ was the best route to take. But watching Jareth look at him so intently with those mismatched eyes, Sam lost all of his confidence.

“Addie is so gifted, Jareth. I’ve watched her magic grow in the last few months more than it has in years.”

“That is indeed very good to hear, Sam, but it was nothing I did not already know, and it wasn’t a question. Please continue.” He took another steadying breath.

“Because of her gift, she’s able to share her visions with me, and she’s had so many. We’ve seen our future, and, well . . . Addie is my best friend. I love her more than anything, Jareth and –”

The King lunged forward in one smooth motion, hitting the desktop with flat palms as he glared daggers at Sam.

“Do not,” he growled deep in his chest, “finish that thought.”

“But –”

“But nothing! You will not finish that thought, boy, or I will rip out your tongue and make you taste parts of yourself you never thought physically possible! Am I being clear?!”

“Very,” Sam replied with a small voice. “But I love Addie, so I have to finish anyway. I want to marry her, Jareth, and I need your permission to do that.”

“You aren’t getting it!”

“Why not? I know you’ve seen it! This is how it’s supposed to go!”

“NOT YET IT’S NOT!”

“Well I’m sorry if the schedule hasn’t gotten your approval, but we’re on a bit of a clock now.” The Goblin King was brought up short at that. Sam was usually quite blunt with him, but never with such an attitude.

And then the words themselves sank in.

“A . . . Clock? You and Addie . . . Are on a . . . Clock?”

He spoke slowly and in such a low, soft whisper that Sam could scarcely hear him above the click of his heeled boots as he rounded the corner of the desk at a pace that matched the words. This was not the reaction he thought he would get from the King, and it worried him.

“Yes. I would like to marry her before . . . Then.”

 

The Queen walked at a leisurely pace down the hall, for once free of all her children and thoroughly enjoying the quiet. She had just been admiring the way the dying sun painted the sky of the Underground all manner of orange and pink, when someone was unceremoniously tossed out of her husband’s office.

Through a closed door.

She paused for a brief second as whoever it was hit the opposite wall and practically bounced against the stone before crumbling in a heap to the floor. A mop of dark hair falling about bright blue eyes had her instantly recognizing the poor stranger.

“Sam!” She gasped, bending down and instinctively checking for wounds. “Are you hurt, honey?”

“I’ll be alright, Megan,” he assured, stifling a groan.

“Then perhaps I should do it again!” Jareth roared, stepping through the Sam-sized hole in his door.

“Jareth, no!” The Queen scolded, shielding the boy with her arms.

“Megan don’t defend him! He just came into my office asking permission to marry Addie!” Preparing himself for another physical onslaught, Sam closed his eyes and turned his face away from the Queen.

“Awww, how exciting!” She squealed, shifting to better hug him close.

“Dearest, this is not exciting! It’s too early! She is still a child!”

“She’ll be twenty in just over a month, Jareth, calm down,” Megan said with an elongated eye roll.

“I will not calm down! She is too young for marriage!”

“I was twenty when we got married,” the Queen offered with a smirk. Her King huffed petulantly.

“Yes, and why did you agree to it?” Again, Megan rolled her eyes such that it honestly looked painful.

“We were different. I agreed because you got me preg- OH MY GODS, ADDIE IS PREGNANT?!”

While her volume matched that of the King only minutes earlier, Megan’s enthusiasm and bone-crushing hug gave Sam the impression she was more okay with the situation that he was.

“Yes, she’s pregnant, but not very far along, we don’t think. She wanted to wait to see a doctor until after you both knew.”

“Well this is just fantastic and of course you should get married,” Megan said with a smile that lit up her entire face. They both looked up to see Jareth pouting and clearly conflicted, but how could he not be?!

His reputation for being cruel was absolutely true, but saying that he was not also generous and kind and loving – especially to his family – would be a heinous lie. Jareth adored every one of his kids, and it pained him to think he was already losing one he didn’t even have from the beginning anyway. He only wanted the best for her. He wanted her to be loved and cared for, to be valued and protected, to be happy and secure in all things, and how could he be sure of that if he allowed someone else to step in where he once had all the power? It felt like Sarah all over again, and the thought alone made him want to be violently ill all over the floor.

But on the other hand . . . Sam was good. No, he was more than good. He was a perfect match for Addie. He was kind and thoughtful. He had an incredible sense of humor that not only appreciated the princess’s somewhat odd jokes, but also made her smile like nothing the King had ever seen before. He was intelligent – remarkably so – and would do well to be King against Addie’s Queen. They had been the truest kind of best friends for over ten years, and worked well on just about everything together. And much as he loathed to admit it, there was love in Sam that he willingly and frequently poured out on the eldest princess. Jareth could try to deny it all he wanted, but there was no shortage of love between them.

“Yes,” he finally conceded in a pained voice, “you should get married. Megan and I can help you make plans to be wed before the child arrives.”

“Really?” Sam thought aloud, his eyes wide and bright again. Jareth nodded.

“Of course, I can’t have my grandchild be born out of wedlock, can I?” His playful smirk brought up laughter in Sam he no longer felt nervous about.

“That’s great, Jareth. I appreciate it. But there’s one more thing.”

“What else could there be?!” Jareth whined, feeling particularly drained after such an exhaustive compromise. Sam only smiled and said:

“I have to ask her first.”


	2. The Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will he, or won't he? Only Sam knows if he'll ever actually ask!

“Luna . . . Luna . . . Luna . . .”

An insistent voice whispered at the youngest princess’s door at the home the royals kept Above. It had been ajar just slightly, as Luna had only been reading and didn’t exactly mind interruption from such an activity. She looked up from a thick book she could hardly focus on anyway, (it was so much easier when Addie just read aloud to her), to see a pair of shiny blue eyes meeting her.

“Sam?” She pondered aloud, tossing the book aside without a bookmark – because, really, what was the point? Opening the door, she noticed the boy looked a bit jumpy, unable to stand still and darting his eyes every which way as if looking for something that wasn’t there.

“Yeah, it’s me,” he said, his voice breaking with nervousness.

“I know it’s you, idiot, I’m looking right at you. What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re being weird. Why are you whispering at my door like a creepy little goblin?”

When it finally seemed that Sam was satisfied he was not going to find what he was desperately searching for, his attention turned back to Luna with an audible sigh. His shoulders loosened as they moved away from his neck, and he gently smiled at her.

“I need your help.”

“With what?”

“With . . . Wait. Creepy little goblin? What creepy goblin do you have whispering at your door?” Luna waved the question off with a lazy hand.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it. Dad already threatened to cut off his bits, boil them in the Bog, and force-feed them to him if he does it again.”

The boy’s eyes widened just a fraction.

“That’s . . . Very specific.”

“Mhmm. Now again, what do you need my help with?”

Sam did everything he could to push away the mental picture that the princess had just created in his over active mind, and re-focus on his purpose for even coming to see her.

“I need to pick out a ring . . . For Addie.” Luna’s entire body convulsed with excitement in one swift movement. Without warning, she flung herself against Sam, hugging him tightly and squealing in his ear without fear of the hearing loss it might cause him.

Without warning, Sam’s feet seemingly came out from under him, yet in a matter of scant seconds, he was steady once more. Luna – still wrapped around him like a small monkey – seemed to pay no mind to the change of venue. The moment Luna had jumped at him, Sam had closed his eyes, and yet, now that he opened them again, it was difficult to imagine that they had been at her home at all. He now looked upward at massive skylights set into a large ceiling that framed the local mall. Bringing his vision to ground level, he noticed they were directly in the middle of no less than five jewelry stores. His stare that met her was a mix of incredulousness and shocked disbelief.

“You come here often, I take it?” He laughed.

 

/ / / / / /

 

The afternoon wore on, but it did not feel lengthy to either of the pair. Luna entertained herself with all the sparkling trinkets decorating the counter, while Sam questioned every ring he came across. Each jeweler laughed lightly at every round of “this one is pretty!” followed by “yes, but it’s for Addie,” or “Your sister?” in response to “Addie would love this!” In the end, Sam came up with what was undeniably the perfect ring for the eldest princess.

He worried it in his pocket for days, waiting for the right moment, constantly arguing with himself if he should even give it to her. She doesn’t even like jewelry, he told himself. Fae don’t even wear wedding rings. Well . . . Jareth does, but that’s because Megan was human when they were married, and . . . I’m human. She would wear a ring for me. Right? Right.

Now all he had to do was wait for the perfect moment.

As it turns out, such a thing did not exist. At least, not in the first three months of pregnancy.

Addie often found comfort in the lush castle gardens; something about the special blend of flora calming her insistent and violent morning sickness that lasted all hours of the day. Sam found her there lounging with a book in the early hours of her birthday. Framed by the slowly rising sun and colorful wildlife, the boy could hardly think around how gorgeous she looked. He had heard others say that women had a type of glow when pregnant, but it wasn’t until this moment that he could see it, too. Addie looked more alive than he had ever seen her, if such a thing were at all possible.

Without a sound, he sat next to her, wrapping his long arms around her, careful not to impede the view of her book. She did not seem shocked to see him there, her body relaxing into his like a reflex. The princess’s magic emanated off her in waves today, creating a nearly tangible hum in the air that Sam drank in like an addict. It was the strangest, most pleasant thing he could ever recall feeling; it was emotional, physical, mental . . . Every part of his being could feel every part of her, and it was something he never wanted to go away.

He took a deep breath in an attempt to savor the moment for as long as possible. Her scent was everywhere, swathing him in a natural cocoon that allowed every ounce of nerves and anxiety to melt away. After all, he was positive he knew what she would say if he ever managed to ask. Because somehow, he had gotten incredibly lucky. The fae princess was so much more than just her title, just as she had been the moment he first saw her. She was everything. She was the light in the day, and the glow of the stars at night. She was the laughter deep in his chest, and the peal of bells that was her own melodic giggle. She was the smell of wild violets and the cool morning dew that clung to their petals before the sun fully woke. She was his best friend and only love. She was his past, present, and future. She was everything.

And if he could only get the words out, she would finally be his.

“How are you feeling this morning?” He hummed quietly against her hair. The princess shrugged slightly.

“Better, I think. I only got sick twice.”

Sam frowned slightly, rubbing at her arms and shoulders with careful hands.

“I’m so sorry, love. I wish you didn’t have to be so sick on your special day.”

“Oh? Is today special?” The princess asked with a playful smirk that mirrored her father’s almost exactly.

Marking her spot, Sam carefully abandoned Addie’s reading material to the soft grass next to them before pulling her to lay on top of him as he fell flat to the ground. They both laughed quietly, Addie resting her head against Sam’s chest, allowing the rhythmic rise and fall to soothe her. He rubbed at her back for a long peaceful moment, before his hands stilled abruptly.

“I want to tell you something,” he said in little more than a breath. Addie let her eyes fall closed, mumbling a simple:

“Mm?”

“ . . . Happy Birthday.” The princess smiled despite herself.

“Thank you.”

Sam’s mind was running its own metaphorical labyrinth and he wondered if Addie could tell. He at least found solace in the fact that she could not see his wide-blown eyes pleading the morning sky for answers.

“A-And . . . Addie?”

“Hm?”

“I have something for you . . . It’s a present.”

 

/ / / / / /

 

“He certainly is taking his sweet time about it,” Jareth grumbled, painting his angular face in the reflection of a large vanity against the wall of his bedroom. Megan half-listened, lost as she was in the warmth their bed offered for at least a few minutes more.

“Don’t be sore at the boy because he isn’t as desperate as you were, Jare,” she offered.

“You take that back!”

“No,” Megan laughed lightly, burying her face in one of their pillows.

“I was not desperate!”

“You were, dear. There was a two-week period when you asked me to marry you every single day. Several times a day.”

Jareth huffed, trying to focus more on the thick black liner under his eyes than her words . . . No matter how truthful they were.

“If you would have just agreed,” he griped in a low timbre.

“Then you wouldn’t have sounded so desperate?” Megan finished for him, smiling like mad against the silk sheets.

The King turned on his chair, prepared to counter her with something cruel, when the door to their room burst open without preamble.

“Momma! Daddy! Look!” Addie called, hopping onto the bed and curling into Megan before holding out her left hand for inspection.

Nestled on the Princess’s ring finger was a simple rose gold band, decorated with tiny diamonds around it’s slender frame. The gentle morning light danced against each one, throwing mini rainbows around the King and Queen’s bedroom as Megan turned her daughter’s hand about. She did not have quite the affinity for shiny trinkets in the same way her children and husband did, but she still marveled at the quiet simplicity of the object, and more importantly, its emotional significance.

“It’s beautiful, honey,” she offered with a warm smile.

“Yes, and very you, Precious,” Jareth agreed, leaning over the side of the overlarge bed to get a good look. Addie took her hand back from her mother and began to play with the new piece absently. It felt strange at the moment, but she supposed she would get used to it quickly. After all, it would be there for the rest of conceivable time.

“Thank you,” she said in little more than a breath. “I was really worried he might pick out something huge or tacky that I wouldn’t want to wear. But this is just so perfect. I think Lu helped him pick it out.”

As if on cue, Luna bounded in the bedroom and all but pounced on her sister.

“Let me see!” She demanded with glee, not waiting for Addie to comply before yanking gently at her sister’s left arm. Megan combed her fingers through Addie’s hair and snuggled her close with her other daughter inspected the ring as if she had not done so only days earlier. After a moment, Luna released her grip and allowed Addie her arm back, her smile never faltering.

“Yes, it looks great. Me and Sam killed it. You're welcome."


	3. Wedding Day Jitters

“Event appropriate lingerie. That’s all this is,” the King huffed, looking on as his eldest daughter twirled about in yet another option.

“Calm down, Jare.”

“Do not tell me to calm myself, Megan! She’s getting all dolled up in event appropriate lingerie to offer herself up to this boy and his disgusting urges. It’s unacceptable.”

The Queen merely rolled her eyes and helped Addie fasten the last few buttons of the latest attempt at finding the perfect dress. She smoothed back the girl’s defiant blonde locks with a sure hand, whispering in a low voice:

“You look beautiful. Your father thinks so, too, he just can’t see around his hypocritical rant to tell you so, love.” Jareth threw his gloved hands up as Addie smiled, turning her attention to her own reflection in the floor length mirrors directly in front of her.

“Thanks, Momma, but . . . I don’t think this is the one.”

“Good!” Jareth bellowed behind them.

Ignoring his tantrum, Megan moved as if the Goblin King had not spoken and held out yet another dress for the Princess to look over.

“We still have this one. It looks like a winner. Why don’t you give it a try?”

Nodding as both an affirmation and an activation of her magic, the Princess seamlessly transitioned her outfit. The old dress all but dissolved into the new, fading away and then reappearing in Megan’s arms where she had been holding the other only a moment ago. It was simple magic, but Addie wasn’t sure she would ever get used to the visual her powers constantly provided her with.

When she regarded herself for what felt like the millionth time that day, (because jeez, how many times could one person look at themselves in a single day?), the Princess sucked in an involuntary breath. She had never been one for dresses, and at one point in time the thought alone caused the King what he swore was literal heartache, but this one . . . This one was perfect. It hugged her slender frame in exactly the right way to show off all her newly adult curves, but not so much so that she couldn’t breathe, which had been a fear of hers before even beginning this venture. The color was clean ivory, decorated with millions of diminutive silver crystals that shimmered even as she stood still, wrapping about the top and grouping together such down the arms that they created sheer elbow length sleeves that gave the impression of non-existence except for the mass of glittering shine. Her pale skin was exposed at the back, the dress opening to reveal her shoulder blades and closing again at the base of her spine to flare out with a modest train that swept the floor. She couldn’t help but think it suited her.

“That’s the one,” a low voice rasped from behind her.

Addie turned to see Jareth staring with mismatched eyes that looked almost as if someone had been peeling onions. But no, he gulped deeply before any emotions could overwhelm him, and offered her a kind smile. Her mother too, smiled in approval, and fussed with one of the sleeves to keep her tears at bay as well. Addie only hoped they would be able to compose themselves this well when the moment finally arrived.

 

/ / / / / /

 

As it turned out, no one was composed when the day eventually came, least of all the bride to be. Addie spent the entirety of her morning hunched over her middle in a chair, breathing deeply to stave off excess vomiting. Luna patiently rubbed her sister’s back and tried to offer supportive words, but from the mouth of an almost sixteen-year-old with no concept of lifelong commitment, even her sincerest words were not helpful. Just two short hours before the ceremony, the Queen swept into her daughter’s room and instructed her to swallow a vile of pale blue liquid that promised sweet relief from the anxiety currently swallowing her body. Addie obliged without hesitation, and within minutes she was able to relax enough to get ready.

She allowed Megan and Luna to help her dress in a slow human fashion, and then fix her hair in whatever way they felt looked best, but it was Jareth she specifically asked for when it was time to do her makeup. The King sat with Addie, talking her through everything he was doing as he delicately painted her face with an expert touch. It didn’t feel as odd as she thought it might, and Jareth assured her it was because he wasn’t applying even half of the product he did to his own face of a morning, and that she would have been perfect had he never touched her at all.

“There,” he whispered with a final touch to her angular cheeks. Hesitantly, she looked into the small mirror clutched tight in her hands, and couldn’t help but smile. Her father had been right – though she would never tell him so; highlighting her pale skin with just a flash of gentle color, and giving attention to her gray eyes with the barest hint of shadow and liner.

“It’s perfect, Daddy. Thank you so much.”

Jareth leaned in and wrapped the girl up in a careful hug, breathing deep. A nagging urge at the back of his mind tempted him to reorder time so he never had to let go and relinquish her to someone else’s arms. He reasoned with the darker side of himself, remembering that she would not be leaving home like most newlyweds did. And in light of the circumstances, it made his heart undeniably happy. The circumstance in question fluttered lightly from its hiding spot within the Princess’s growing belly, its aura flaring in such a way that the Goblin King could sense tangible happiness.

“Your little Prince seems to be in a good mood this morning,” he noted, flashing his sharp canines in a warm smile as one sure thumb rubbed against the spot he was nestled. Addie laughed lightly, one hand instinctively cradling her tummy.

“How can you be so sure it’s a he?”

“I can just tell. His aura is different than yours.” Addie rolled her eyes at him, muttering:

“Uh huh.”

“I was right about all your siblings, wasn’t I?”

To that, she could only smile wider. He most definitely had not been wrong, and the idea that he was not wrong now made her giddy in a way she couldn’t explain. She could hardly wait for the boy to be here, and neither could Sam. But first, there was something they both had to do.

 

/ / / / / /

 

Luckily for Addie, the potion her mother insisted she take only hours before not only helped clear her mind of anxiety, but it also calmed the morning sickness and gave her a chance to truly enjoy her wedding day. Sam was also fortunate; during his fitful pacing that threatened to wear a hole in the stone floor, Jareth dragged the boy to his office and offered him several long drinks of a dark liquor that promised to quiet his panic. It burned as he swallowed, but the fire left a pleasant warmth he reveled in as he stood at the altar now, watching his best friend walk toward him at a steady pace.

When she was only steps away from him, Jareth offered his arm to Addie and she allowed him to guide her the rest of the way to Sam. In a show of measured patience, the King took his daughter’s right hand, and gently placed it in Sam’s, before kissing her head and returning to his seat next to Megan. He held his Queen close, rubbing gloved hands against her arms and kissing her hair to hide the few tears that had escaped his stone façade.

The ceremony was quick. Addie and Sam whispered their vows; promises of love, faith, and lifelong commitment among family and friends, in a hall at the castle Underground. The royal family had worked tirelessly to decorate every spare inch to look like winter painted silver and lilac. Everything shimmered and shined as though the sun were directly lighting it up. Even Sam’s suit, tailored to look like something Jareth himself would wear, matched the sparkle of his new wife’s dress against a pale purple jacket. The afterparty was no different. Silver ice was everywhere as the new couple ate and drank the night away with the people they loved the most.

“How do you feel, my treasure?” Jareth asked as he gently spun Addie around the dance floor. His mismatched eyes alternated between his daughter and her new husband just across the way from him, dancing with his mother, none other than Sarah Williams. The Goblin King had growled and gritted his teeth over inviting the one true champion of his labyrinth back Underground, but everyone – including the Queen – gently reminded him that it was Sam’s mother, and she deserved to see her only child’s wedding.

Addie mulled the question over for a short moment, her smile not fading for even a second that night.

“Happy,” she said simply as another turn guided them into a different direction.

“Then I am happy,” he sighed, pulling her close.

“And we’ll be back so soon, you won’t even have time to miss us. Our honeym-”

“Please don’t call it that,” the King begged in a low voice.

“Fine,” the Princess laughed, “our vacation should only last two weeks and then –”

“Two weeks?! For the love of Oberon what in the world do you need two weeks to do?! No . . . Don’t. Don’t answer that. Just . . . Have a good time, Precious. And say goodbye to your mother before you go.”

Sam watched his wife do just that. Addie kissed her father on the cheek and whispered her goodbyes, before doing the same to Megan. He took her hand and they disappeared from the hall before even touching the massive double doors at the entrance.


End file.
